Armed forces of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Over view The lightly armed forces consist of 34,000 recruits and 35,000 reservists. Most equipment consists of remaining former British and american army supplies augmented with some smuggled in Dutch, Croatian, Albanian, Algerian and on occasion Bosnian Serb weaponry. Most of it's gear is safely stored in the well hidden and mostly subterranean Hay-on-Wye Hill Army Depot, 5km west of Hay-on-Wye. The small army training collage is 1km south east of Barnt Green. The defence and homeland security minister is the Federal Conservative MP for Halesowen, Steve Wells. The joint chief staff is Marshal Philip Marston and his deputy is General Tammy Ajuwe. Colonel Samuel Starr is head of the Federal Republic's regular army and used ti obe a British TA Lieutenant befor his defection in 1996. Statistics Army The army possesses- # 42 OERLIKON GDF-005 35/90 35 mm Anti-aircraft artillery pieces, #25 M109A5 - 155/39 mm self-propelled howitzers as the M109A5(+96) variant, #Several dozen Milan and Tow 2 - anti-tank missile launchers, #30 Mk 19 40 mm grenade launchers, #35 Brownng 0.50 caliber machine guns, #34 .303 in Vickers machine guns, #4,500 FN FNC 5.56x45mm NATO assault rifles, #3,400 AK-47 is a selective-fire, gas-operated 7.62×39mm Avtomat Kalashnikova "Kalashnikov"/"AK" assault rifles #150 Zastava M70 is a 7.62mm assault rifles #250 M16 Caliber 5.56 mm, assault rifles #50 M4 carbine (U.S. issue) #9 or 10 M113 armored personnel carriers (7 are reportedly operational and 2 or 3 others are thought to be in storage), #8 or 9 Leopard 2 A4 Main Battle Tanks, #1 DAF YP-408 6x8-drive armoured car (it is known to be in storage and awaiting repairs), #6 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, #4 M-95 Degman Main Battle Tanks tanks (all 4 are reportedly in storage) # 2 LOV-1 APCs (They are both reportedly in storage). The 3 army 'regiments' were named after the former 36th (Herefordshire) Regiment of Foot, South Wales Borderers (former Welsh SSR) and 29th (Worcestershire) Regiment of Foot in the UK's army. A 15 strong Gurkha presidenial guard named the '25th Gurkha Rifles' (in honer of the former WW 2 colonial unit) was formed on July 1st, 1998. Navy The National Navy has only 2 ex-UK police Fast Response Targa 31 boats, 3 Sea King helicopters and 3 Brownng 0.50 caliber machine guns. Airforce The tinny National Airforce poseses 12 active aircraft- 1 Hispano HA-200 "Saeta" (Arrow) trainer, 1 Denel AH-2 Rooivalk attack helicopter, 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, 2 206 Kiowa helicopters, Shenyang J-6C fighters and 6 Hawker Siddeley Harrier 'jump-jets'. The 2 Hawker Hunter ground attack aircraft are known to be broken and in storage. Spcial forces The elite airborne Wyvern Corps consist of 175 men, 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, 2 BO-105 helicopters, 2 Bell UH-1 Iroquois, 6 UH-1H "Huey" helicopters and 2 206 Kiowa helicopters. Training was given to volunteers by 5 renegade SAS members, who are now the Wyvern Corps’ leaders. One of the "Huey" helicopters is known to be broken and in storage and a 206 Kiowa is known to be in storage. The National Air force and the elite airborne Wyvern Corps operate from the commandeered RAF Hereford and an emerency air strip a few km west of New Radnor. Border Patrole Force The small Border Patrole Force posess 16 or 17 Shorland reproduction armourd cars, 10 Somali style Technicals and 3 or 4 Morris CS9 repoduction armored cars. Other issues RAF Madley is under joint UK/Hereford and Worcester control. This was done in exchange for the UK giving the rebels access to the sea via The Gloucestershire Corridor. The defence and homeland security minister is the Federal Conservative MP for Halesowen, Steve Wells. The joint cheif staffs is Marshal Philip Martston and his deputy is General Tammy Ajuwe. History The next 5 months saw a brief struggel of idipendence, starting at the The battle of King's Norton. The reluctant sepratists knew it was the only way left open to them. As well as this both the rebels and the UK goverment sought to crush the localized 9 month rebelion by the Smethwick steet-thug come 'warlord' "Hoodlem Johnny" (he was only ever identifyed by hi street name and his real name is still unknown). In all battles were fought by the Federal Republic against either the UK or "Hoodlem Johnny". The 23 battles that were fought by the Federal Republic against either the UK or "Hoodlem Johnny" were-'' *The battle of King's Norton *South Birmingham insurrection #The battle of Northfield #The battle of Longbridge *Dudley military campaign #''The battle of Halesowen #The battle of Kingswinford #''The battle of Old Hill'' *The battle of Smethwick Galton Bridge *''The battle of Smethwick'' *Inner Birmingham military campaign #''The battle of Winson Green '' #''The battle of Selly Oak'' #''The battle of Ladywood'' #The battle of Edgbaston *Kinver military campaign #The battle of Pensnett #The battle of Wednesfield #The battle of Kinver #The battel of Gornal Wood *Southern rural military campaign #The battle of South Worcestershire #The battle of Alcester #The battle of Tewkesbury *''The battle of Wednesbury and Pleck'' *The battle of Dymock *The battle of Monmoth *The battle of Swan Village * The battle of Smethwick Galton Bridge railway station (Italic text = The conflicts with "Hoodlem Johnny"). The borders were fully secured by January 1st, 1997, after the rebel victory at The battle of Dymock, and a long siege of the entire nation then issued. None the less June 6th, 1997 would witness the small border incursion known as The battle of Swan Village. The defeat of "Hoodlem Johnny" in the April of would finaly bring an endto the fighting. The defeat of "Hoodlem Johnny" in the April of 1997 at the The battle of Smethwick Galton Bridge railway station lead to Winson Green reurning to UK rule and Smethwick joining the Federal Republic. Also see *Worcestershire- UDI 1996 *Alternate History of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Worcestershire- UDI 1996) *Politics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Worcestershire- UDI 1996) *The Federal General Assembly (Worcestershire- UDI 1996) * The Gloucestershire Corridor. Category:Worcestershire- UDI 1996 Category:United Kingdom Category:Army